Tying Up Loose Ends
by seddie perfection
Summary: She screamed with rage. She continued punching the wall. 15 holes. When she finally calmed down she looked at Freddie straight in the eye. Her face was red from crying. "It's too late." It's been 5 years since he saw her. It's been 5 years since she saw him. Follow the story of Sam and Freddie trying to tie up all of their loose ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wrote this last night (on my ipod). I'm pretty impressed with myself considering it only took 2 hours.**

**I hope you are too. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

* * *

FREDDIE'S POV.

* * *

"Dude, we're having a party tonight."

My head shot up from my books.

"What? Here? Today?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes here, now get your head out of the book and live a little Freddie," started my roomate, "C'mon, find some booze for us tonight. You're the only one of us who can get it legally."

I felt my stomach lurch at the word booze. Booze meant party animals. Party animals meant people getting wasted. People getting wasted meant hangovers. Hangovers meant throw up. Throw up meant mess that I'll have to clean up because Xavier would be passed out on the couch tomorrow morning.

Definitely something I don't want to do during my weekend before final exams. it's my dorm room as well. Don't I get a say in this?

"No." I said rather harshly.

"C'mon Fred! You're such a sissy." Xavier whined.

"Don't call me Fred... " I warned him for the billionth time, ignoring his attempt of insulting me.

You know, when I was young, I always dreamed of going to MIT, and meeting people like me. It was always this distant place that I knew I would go to once I finished high school.

College. I thought it would be so cool. I'd get to live away from my mother for a few years, and do what I like without people teasing me about it. I was so wrong. I don't know what I was expecting, it doesn't matter how elite the school is, it might as well be Seattle community college.

You'll always find the same drug addicts, sex craved guys and girls, and underaged party acholics like Xavier anywhere you go.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who's serious about their work here. I stared out of the dusty widow for a while. It was raining. it reminded me of home.

Thank god that my advanced technological programming course is almost over. I'll be getting my Masters degree after the finals, and will be finally graduating. I can't even believe I've lasted it here for this long. 5 years away from home is a long time. I havn't even visited. I was "Too busy" I claimed. It was an acceptable excuse for my mother as long as she called me 3 times a week. But the real reason as to why I don't visit is becuase I know if I go to Seattle, I'll never be able to come back.

I've thought about returning home mutiple times. But I could never do it. I kept on thinking about the pride on my mom's face when she held the certified acceptance letter. Waving it around like some sort of trophy, which, I guess to her... It was. It was certainly something worth bragging about to her aggressive parenting friends. And besides her and Spencer, there wasn't really anyone to return to. Carly is in college in Italy, and Gibbs is off working at who knows where.

"Freddie, you're still going to print me one of your high school essays that I can hand in for bio chemistry right?" Xavier asked.

"No."

"But Fred c'mon! I'm not gonna pass if you don't help me!" He whined.

"How did you even get into this school?" I asked for the thousandth time.

He opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't answer that."

I sighed, messaging my head. Where all 20 year olds this bad? The past few years have just been a blur of intense studying. I didn't even bother to try and have a social life.

"Look, I'll be gone in 2 weeks... Can't you just wait till then? And have some sort of summer vacation blow out?" I pleaded.

"Nah, man. I've already told everyone," he shrugged, "sorry." He apologized as if he cared.

I tried to continue studying the boring material, it was pretty basic for an advanced course. But I kept on getting preoccupied, thinking about what I'll do as one of Pears new products manager. Or where I'll live. My first real apartment. It'll be... Different to say the least.

I was abruptly shaken from my thoughts when I heard my Pearphone 6g go off. I stood up, stretched my legs and walked across the room to retrieve my phone, taking my time; my mother always called on fridays.

I looked at it for 30 seconds before my face went pale and I dropped the phone on the floor. The screen cracked.

"What the hell was that!" Xavier asked, picking up the phone.

" '_Freddie, I'm in town. Let's talk.'_Ooh a girl texted you Fred? When was the last time you talked to a chick? 6 years?" He laughd.

* * *

Freddie was in a state of shock.

It was _her_. She _contacted_ him. After almost 4 years of her leaving him, without a trace. All Alone.

His heart started pounding in his chest. He grabbed his keys and wallet and muttered a quick goodbye to Xavier. He had to leave, and he had to think. He ran outside in the rain getting drenched. Jumped into his car and sped off to who knows where.

In the course of three seconds his future he had planned has become unknown. Uncertain For the first time of his life. Millions of new possibilities swarmed around in Freddie's head. There was only one thing that he understood, and he understood completely. Sam was here.

_And she wanted to see him._

* * *

SAM'S POV. ONE MONTH PREVIOUS.

* * *

"Laura, I said no,you cannot have jellybeans before lunch." I tried to explain to a 4 year old.

"But jellybeans are yummy! And you have fat cakes whenever you want." she challenged.

"That's because momma's got a stomach that can't wait for lunch."

Laura just pursed her lips. I tried my hardest to keep that fake smile on, when I was clearly getting annoyed.

"Cat!" The red head skipped out with a few crayons.

"Laura, can you draw me an orange zebra?" Laura laughed at Cat.

"There's no orange zebras in the wild!" She exclaimed.

"There can be if you use your imagination, give it a try!"

Laura hesitated for a moment, then accepts the tangerine crayon, and walks towards the table.

"Good work!" I praised her.

"Thanks Sam!" She smiles genuinly.

"Do you mind getting the cookbook out? I was thinking of making pizza with the kids."

I sigh, tired from all the running around.

"Whatevs." I reply, going into the storage room.

I easily find the cookbook and bring it to the kitchen when something slips out.

I set the book aside and bend down to pick up the dropped items. Pictures. One of J'ma maw (it was her cookbook), one of Melanie and I when we were kids and then the last one...

My heart skipped a beat.

It was a photo of me and Freddie, when we were a couple. All of a sudden a wave of emotions overflowed me. Love, hate, regret, sadness... I couldn't stop looking at his smiling face, nor stop the grin spreading on my own.

I didn't remember where I was or what I was suppose to be doing. I just had one thing on my mind.

A mission.

I had to find him. And I had to find him now.

* * *

NORMAL POV. PRESESNT TIME.

* * *

The car was parked on the side of the high way. It was pouring outside.

He had to pull over, due to the weather, and lack of mental stability he had right now.

Freddie remembered her leaving, _every single detail._ A memory he so desperately tried to forget.

* * *

5 AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER.

* * *

"Freddie I'm sorry." Sam sighed.

He couldn't believe his ears.

"No! No! Don't do this to me! Please." He begged, grabbing her small wrist.

"Freddie I have to go, there's no need for me here. Carly's gone, high school's over. ICarly's over. I didn't get accepted to any college. I want to go. I need a fresh start." She _wanted_ to leave him. He wasn't sure he could handle anymore grief.

"What will you do?" He demanded. Sam wasn't _that_ great at saving much money. She couldn't go that far.

"I dunno okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have my mother's eighteen engagement rings."

Okay, so maybe she can got that far. Freddie started to freak out.

"Trust me." She insisted.

"I do trust you! I just don't understand why you can't just stay here!" The brunette yelled.

Her protective walls started to crumble.

"Because there's no need! Can't you see that? Everything I ever cared about is gone. Left me.

For better reasons than what I mean to them."

"You know that's not true Sam." Freddie protested, strengthening his grip on her left wrist, and placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me in the eyes, and tell me it's true. Only then will I believe it."

Sam hesitated for a few seconds, trying to choke out the horrid lie.

"It's true."

She looked at his forehead when she stated this, for if she did look into his eyes, he will be able to clearly see how wrong that was.

"LOOK INTO MY EYES SAM!"

She knew at that moment her façade is up. She lost. She couldn't do it.

"I can't." She whimpered.

Freddie let go of her shoulder, and ran his fingers though his hair.

"What if I never see you again?"

"You will... I promise you will. I'll call you when I'm there. I'll tell you where I'll end up if it makes you feel better."

Freddie let out a small sigh.

"You swear?"

"I swear on my life Fredward," she said seriously, "I have to go now." She yanked her wrist out of his reach.

"Stay." Freddie pleaded pathetically.

"I gave you my reasons, now you give me one good reason why I should stay here?" She raised her voice. Determined to get her point across.

Tears brimmed his eyes. "Because I love you." He cried.

There he said it. He has only said it once, and now he said it twice. Even in his frenzied state,it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard come from his lips.

Then he said it again in a whisper. "I love you."

Sam instantly began to stream tears down her cheeks.

Intense anger burned up inside her and she punched the hallway's wall.

She screamed with rage. She continued punching the wall. 15 holes.

Freddie watched her episode with shock. He didn't dare try to interfere.

When she finally calmed down she looked at Freddie straight in the eye. Her face was red from crying.

"It's too late."

She took hold of her suitcase and left Bushwell plaza.

He never did get the chance to tell her that he was going to reject M.I.T to stay with her.

He walked into his room and closed the door. Then he looked at his bed.

He had a heart attack.

Her Pearphone, Pearpod and laptop where all rested neatly on his bed. There was no mode of communication.

No possible way to hear her beautiful voice.

_She didn't want him to hear from her again._

She was trying to loose him, and he didn't even know where she was going.

He panicked, as he quickly ran the outside desperately praying that her motorcycle would still be there.

But it wasn't. He lost her.

Freddie ran up and down the streets, desperately searching for the blonde. But she disappeared.

He broke down into uncontrollable sobs. She was right.

He was too late.

And now the one he loved would be gone forever.

* * *

His mother enrolled Freddie into MIT the next day.

* * *

**Wow, okay so that was the most intense chapter I ever wrote. I'm not sure how soon I'll be updating this, but I am coming up with ideas. This story is not going to be a long one though.**  
**Please review if you are interested in this story. It would mean a lot to me.  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**~Katie  
**


	2. Breakdown

**Okay, so here is chapter 2, and I'm working on chapter 3. Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter! I know you've heard this dozens of times but... It really means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Hint: Things get intense as we discover the past.**

**Another hint: The title.**

Breakdown

* * *

2 DAYS AGO.

* * *

Sam was searching the Internet for any information of where the whereaouts of Freddie might be. She felt like she was going insane. It's almost as if he dropped of the face of the earth.

Her face paled._ What if he's dead?_ She thought.

No, it's impossible. _It can't be_. If he died she surely would've been invited to the funeral... Unless he killed himself.

Because of her.

Sam began to panic. He hasn't updated his splash face page in 5 years. Sam wasn't able to focus on her job anymore. She had this... Obsession. She had to see him, or at least hear his voice again.

She knows what she did to him. She knows that she made him go crazy for that summer. And she was sorry. She really didn't know that she was capable of making him delirious for a couple of the thing was that she wanted to leave. And she was glad she did. She gained a new best friend. Not that she ditched her first one. Carly was the one who told her about Freddie.

* * *

5 YEARS EARLIER.

* * *

Sam has just began her new business with Cat. What surprised her was that she liked it. A lot. There was something aout innocent kids that she liked. Their naive personality... The fact that they could play without a care in the world... Their faith, kids always had faith in Sam. They looked up to her, the same way she used to look up to her mother... Before things went sour.

And then there are the kids who don't fit into that category. She has to admit sometimes she can't stand being with them, but they really wern't that bad to control. Misbehaved kids acted out for a reason. She knew, she was one of them.

Just when Sam was going to hit the sack, her new cell phone ringed.

She took it out and gave out a long sigh. Unknown number. It was a client.

She liked the kids, but she never said she liked anything about the parents.

She pressed the speak button as she reminded herself the way she was suppose to pitched her voice higher to make herself sound perky.

"Hello this is Sam from Sam and Cat's how may I help you?"

The person on the other side if the phone let out an ear peircing shriek.

"Oh my god Sam! I can't believe I found you! It's Carly."

"How did you get my number? I demanded, surprised.

"Pure luck actually. I dialled the wrong number! But who cares about that. My gosh Sam. Where are you?"

Sam paused. Should she tell her? It's not like she's going to drop whatever she's doing in Italy and come rushing to find her. She was just concerned. Right?

"California. Look Carls, I'm sorry but I had to start over. It was hard being in Seattle without you around."

"I don't care what you thought was best for you. I can't believe how inconsiderate you are!" She said angrily.

"Hun?" I asked.

"You broke him Sam!"

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Don't act clueless with me Sam! You left him all alone. I visited last week ... And I find out that you left?! Freddie is a complete mess.

My heart ached. He is?

I remained silent.

"He's not sleeping, he won't respond to me, he never looked at me in the eyes. I Don't even really know if he registered that I was there! He just stared out the window, as if he was waiting for you to come back. I'm worried about him Sam."

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"I don't think you understand the severity of this. Sam?"

"Yes?" I mumbled weakly.

"We had to take him to the hospital. He's been diagnosed clinically depressed."

I felt like I was punched in th gut. _What? No. NO! This can't be happening... I-I-I...Sam you monster!.  
_

I couldn't think straight.

"Carls, I'm sorry I have to go."

"No Sam wait, you have to liste-" I hung up.

* * *

I stayed there stunned for five minutes.

I picked up my phone again, and pressed redial, realizing that I cut her off purposly, even though I wanted to know more.

"Hello? Carly? Look I'm sorry. I love him okay? He has to know that I'm okay."

"Then go over there and go tell him that."

"I can't!" I wailed.

"Why not?"

"Because it's too hard. It hurts Carly."

It's not my fault that it's difficult to believe the one you love's claim of affection, when he's been ignoring and discriminating me for the past few months.

"He's treated me like shit, Carly. He acts as if I'm not even there! It's not my problem that he goes insane and realizes he loves me just becuase I leave him... I can't just skip over and tell him 'I love you' and expect everything to be bolivian bacon and glazed ham! What do you think we're in? _Full House?_ I _wanted _to go!"

"Look," Carly sighed, "I don't care if you don't go out, or become a couple. Just go over there and tell him that you care. And that you're okay."

"Why can't you tell him that?" I whined.

"Because he won't listen to me. I tried!"

"Well then try again!" I argued.

"Sam I'm scared for his life. I'd be in Seattle in a heartbeat if I had the money for another plane ticket."

"Carly I have to stay here, but I'll buy you the plane ticket. I have money at the moment. Tell him I love him. Tell him I'm okay."

Carly groans in fustration.

"No."

"Carly...Please, for me." I pleaded.

"Okay, okay... I'll do it."

"Thank you, Carly."

I glanced at my watch.

"I actually really have to go. It's really late here."

"Oops! I forgot about the time difference." Carly giggled, "I'm sorry if I kept you from sleeping."

"You better be." I muttered. "Bye Carly... We'll stay in touch."

"Bye Sam. I miss you."

"Wait! I just have one request. Don't tell him where I am. Please."

Carly sighed once more.

"Alright Sam. Goodnight."

* * *

By the end of the summer, apparently Freddie's health improved remarkably . But then she lost contact. Carly wasn't sure where he went. He disappeared. And we havn't heard from him since.

* * *

NORMAL POV. SAME DAY. (2 DAYS AGO)

* * *

Sam was stumped.

Every time she typed his name on the search engine she either found that abandoned slap face page, or the old link to iCarly's homepage. She was stuck.

She studied the photo. As If it would give her any clues as to where he is now.

It was a casual picture. Just the two of them smiling at each other on the couch in his mom's apartment. _Wait a minute...His mom's apartment! _ She figured out how to find him. She quickly dialled the memorized phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mrs. Benson it's me, Sam."

"Oh, hello Sam. What's the reason for your unexpected call." She says bluntly while being able to remain polite.

She rambled off some odd unbelievable story. Perfect for mrs. Benson.

"... So then I had to give the guy my phone in order to keep him from harassing me."

Which, If you knew Sam, would be highly impossible. But she took the bait without any suspicion. Marissa was a sucker for sad stories.

"Oh you poor thing. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I were in that situa-"

She cut her off.

"So um, I got a new phone, but the thing is that all my contact information from Freddie was on there. So I was wondering if you could give me his address and phone number?"She asked hopefully.

She held her breath. It sounded like she was about to cry.

_ Oh no. He's dead._ She immediately thought.

"Um, Mrs. Benson are you okay?"

There was a horribly long pause.

"Yes, it's just that I miss him."

Sam squeezed my eyes shut. _This couldn't be happening._

"I only hear from him 3 times a week."

_ ...Wait what?_

"Oh. That's uh, is, um... Too bad." She sputtered out.

"Yes, Samantha of course I'll give you his information. Hold on a sec."

Sam could hear her rummaging through some papers.

So Freddie was Alive. She was so happy, that she didn't even care that Mrs. Benson called her by her full name.

She gave her his phone number and address. But she still had one last question to ask her.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why would I be?" She said surprised.

"Because Freddie became depressed when I left." I explained.

"Oh, he wasn't upset about you," She said rather calmly,"he was still upset over carly. So, of course it went away when she came to visit.

_Yeah... Sure._ Obviously his mother didn't realize the condition of Freddie's mental state that summer. Which was odd, usually you'd expect nurses to find out about those things.

"I also think he was just having some second thoughts on his post secondary education choice," she continued,"he wanted to go to Seattle community, but I thought that was such a silly idea when he was offered a scholarship at M.I.T. His mood swings went away by the time he moved though."

_ M.I.T! M.I.T? That wasn't that far away!_

She thanked Mrs. Benson, left a note for Cat and quickly packed a suitcase.

Sam was going to Massachusetts.

* * *

NORMAL POV. PRESENT DAY.

* * *

Eventually, the rain let out and Freddie had returned back to his dorm room.

The party was in full swing... So he quickly left again.

He found himself wondering around campus until he ended up at his favourite professor's classroom.

To his surprise, the door was open, and professor Nichols was there. He looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Benson, how nice to see you at this hour on a Friday night." He teased.

"Um, Mr. Nichols, I need some advice." He admitted timidly.

"I'm guessing its not about your computer science finals next week?"

"No, not really," He smiled sheepishly, "but your the one I trust the most at this school. Do you mind if I sit down? It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

45 MINUTES LATER.

* * *

"...And so then, when she left I went insane."

"How so?" He asked, intrigued, with his favoirte pupils' past.

"I was diagnosed clinically depressed, along with temporary insanity for a couple months, But my friend helped me take my medication and I quickly regained my mental health."

"Do you remember how you acted?"

"I don't remember that summer at all to be honest. The funny thing is... I don't think I even applied here..."

* * *

2 DAYS AFTER SAM'S DEPARTURE

* * *

"...And make sure you vacuum Freddie's' ears every other day, give him lots of fruits and veggies, keep his pillows at a temperature 5 degrees colder than his normal body temperature, oh and remember to give him hi-"

Spencer turned his head from his sculpture. A chair made of stools.

"Mrs Benson, don't you have a train to catch?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I do. Well thank you Spencer again, for letting him stay here. I figured it might as well be a good idea to repaint the apartment when I was out of town for the summer... If only Freddie could come to the Mothers of teenage sons retreat..."  
"You're welcome... And I'm positive Freddie would've had a horrible time if he went with you. Now go away. Err.. I mean, better get going. Bye." Spencer said rudely.

Freddie walked into Spencer's apartment shortly after she left.

Giving no greeting, he sat on the couch and stared at the black tv screen.

"Hey Freddie, do you want to help me with my new project?"

No reply.

"Okay, I never said you had to."

No reply.

"Freddie?" He turned around and glanced at Freddie. His hair was messy, and his eyes looked empty.

It was very Creepy. He barely even blinked.

"Why is the tv muted... Oh. Um Freddie? The tv is off. You're kind of staring at the tv, and it's creeping me out." Spencer complained.

No answer.

"Freddie! What's wrong? Are you deaf?" Spencer screamed.

Freddie flinched at his shrieking.

Spencer felt a little relieved. Okay, so he's not deaf... But he's not responsive either.

Then tears ran down his face.

Something was terribly has never seen that boy cry in his life.

"Freddie what's wrong?" He sat down beside him, and put a hand on his knee.

The boy lost it. He started sobbing.

"I lost her." He whispered.

"What? You lost who?"

"Sam. She's gone."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"She... left."

"Freddie you're going to have to talk to me in sentences." Spencer responded gently.

Life flashed back into his eyes.

"Sam left Seattle, and I don't know where, and she said that she didn't want me to find her. She left her phone, she left her laptop...she's gone. Forever. and I still love her, but she doesn't care!"Freddie screamed.

Freddie, not thinking clearly, forcefully knocked down Spencer's large sculpture, grabbed a couple stools, and chucked them at the wall.

They snapped in half.

Spencer stared at Freddie with alarm, cautiously thinking about what he should say next.

"I think you should sit down..." he said briefly touching his shoulder.

That set him off in a frenzy again.

"Don't touch me! I want Sam!" He shrieked, before his body shook and collapsed on the floor, bawling again.

It was seriously the most disturbing thing Spencer has ever seen in his whole life.

He sprints to his room to and retrieves his phone, takes out his international calling card, and punched the extension number before his little sisters'.

"Hello? Carly, it's me, Spencer." He rushed.

"Oh hi Spence! What's up?"

"Get the next plane home quick."

"Um... That might've been already done... Surprise! I'm at the airport."

"Oh thank god!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spence... What's wrong?"

"It's Sam ...and Freddie."

"Oh good lord! Please don't tell me Sam's in prison."

"She's not." Carly sighed in relief.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean that Sams gone?" Carly panicked.

"She ran off... To who knows where. And Freddie... "

Carly held her breath. she knew how much he loved her.

"What about him?"

"Carly, Freddie's gone mental."

Carly let out a muffled cry.

"Get into a cab and come to the apartment. If nobody's home... We 're at Trouble Waters. He suddenly heard a loud crash. Carly winced on the other side of the line. Carly... When you see him. Be careful... he's violent."

Spencer unlocked his bedroom door and slowly approached Freddie.

He was breathing heavily. Sitting on the floor, his back pressed against their cooking counter.

The whole kitchen was a mess. There were pots and pans on the floor, broken plates and shattered glasses everywhere. The garbage can was knocked over, with their trash littered across the room.

When his eyes travelled back to Freddie. He freezed. The 18 year old looked dead again.

His lifeless eyes stared at the object in his hands.

His arms where covered in old chicken grease, used tissues and spaghetti pieces from his spaghetti tacos he ate last night. There was gum, broken taco shells, and chards of glass in his hair.

Now Spencer was no doctor. But he knew that Freddie had some sort of psychiatric problem, because he was holding the empty wrapper of the last fat cake Sam has eaten in his house.

Spencer dialled the three digit number and pressed the phone to his ear. He heard the operator's nauseating fake voice.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Um, we need an ambulance at Bushwell plaza. My friend is experiencing an anxiety/ panic attack..."

* * *

PRESENT DAY

* * *

"...I don't really know what happened, except for that fact that I started taking anti-depressants, and I improved miraculously when Carly came to talk to me about Sam a week before I came here.

"How come the depression hasn't returned here?"

Freddie shifted uncomfortably.

"Most likely because I was busy here and was doing something new, something that I liked. Eventually graduating college became my mind set and I subconsciously pushed Sam farther back into my mind."

"Well, I've never heard of that before..."

"I was a special case I guess."

"Well Freddie, I'm touched that you opened up about your past to me, but you said you wanted my advice..."

Freddie quickly showed his proffesor th text he recieved that afternoon.

Mr. Nichols nodded, understanding the delimma.

"So what should I do now? I'm so confused!" Freddie hollored.

"Do you want to see her again? Especially after what she caused?"

"Yes." Freddie responded immediately.

"Well then you should text her back!"

_Well I guess that would be logical_, he mused.

Freddie automatically pulled out his cracked phone replied to the text.

_'Okay. Let's meet tomorrow morning 10 o'clock. Skybucks. It's 10 minutes away from campus.'_

Send.

Beep.

He gasped, she answered back within seconds.

_'Perfect, see you then.'_

He smiled to himself, taking a sip of peppy cola, he couldn't believe he was communicating with Sam again.

And then he realized what he was doing.

He choked on his soft drink. And coughed violently, sputtering out the soda.

When he was able to breath again he freaked out.

"Oh my god. I'm seeing Sam tomorrow!" Freddie ran out of the classroom and headed back to his dorm, his teacher chuckling as he sprinted away.

He couldn't belive it.

There was so much more Freddie needed to figure out before 10:00 AM.

* * *

**Wasn't expecting Freddie to react like that hun? Me either :)**

**Please review, and share your thoughts!**

**~Katie**


	3. Surprises

**Hey guys, Here's the next update! Drama in the beginning, fluff at the end. A nice juicy fiction-sandwich!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Surprises_

* * *

By the time Freddie got home, Xavier was surprisingly only a little buzzed. A big change from the usual blown out drunk.

He quickly got ready for sleep and lied down on his bed, couldn't sleep though, and apparently neither could Xavier.

He was lying off the edge of the couch, with a loose grip around his bottle.

"I wasn't always like this." Xavier suddenly spoke.

"Hun?" Freddie asked.

Xavier weakly raised the glass bottle. And gave it a shake.

"This."

He loosened his grip and the bottle and it smashed into thousands of pieces.

"Oops," he laughed.

Freddie groaned, eyeing the mess he'll have to clean the next day.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well... I was normal before. Like you..."

"_I'm_ not normal." Freddie scoffed.

"You know what I mean. Smart, average, cool, had friends. I was normal."

"So when did things go wrong?"

"I had a girlfriend. She had beautiful long straight blonde hair and baby blue eyes. We were together since I was 15."

Xavier sighed contentedly.

"Wow... Wait! shes older than you?"

"Yeah, around your age actually." He mused.

"But I'm 3 years older than you! Ho-"

"I like older women alright?" Xavier interrupted angrily, "Besides I looked the same then like I do now. I was a tall kid."

"Okay, well then, how did you two meet?" Freddie was still a little disturbed about the fact that an 18 year old can be interested in 15 year olds. Especially when the older one was a girl...

"We went to the same boarding school."

"Oh. And..." Freddie prompted.

"And everything was going fine until last year... She got pregnant." He said quietly.

"Was it yours?" Freddie asked intrigued.

"No."

"I'm sorry man." Freddie said. He was sorry, he couldn't even imagine what Xavier felt like.

"I didn't even care that it wasn't mine," he continued, "I wanted to help her raise it. I was so in love with her, that I was willing to do anything. And, then she left me."

"That's tough."

"But the thing is, that she kept on telling me that it was my fault, it wasn't my fault!" Xavier began to reach for another bottle, but Freddie pushed the box away, knowing he was too lazy to get up from the couch.

"No it wasn't. Wow, I'm sorry Xavier I had no idea." Freddie comforted him.

"Nobody does. Nobody really knows me here or what I've been through. They all think I'm a hopeless kid."

"So how did you..."

Xavier knew where he was getting at, "I became sad all the time. And I felt like the only time I can be happy and carefree is when I'm drunk."

"That's not true though. You can't hide your problems behind a bottle." Freddie scolded.

"I know! I didn't want to end up like this I swear. It just happened..." He said softly, Xavier has never really shared his past with anyone. He didn't know if it was from the alcohol, or Freddie's kindness, but he didn't mind opening up with Freddie tonight, which was odd, because he was always known for keeping things bottled up.

Well if it only happened a year ago, and what he said was all true, it answer the question how he got here in the first place... But if it got this bad, he should get help, Freddie thought.

"Maybe you should get counselling. You have a lot going on that you are obviously not dealing well, and you sound depressed," he advised.

"Yeah, like you would know!" Xavier scoffed.

"Actually... I do. I suffered depression the first year of college."

"Oh." he said awkwardly, he never gave Freddie's past much thought either,

"A girl?"

"Yeah," Freddie sighed.

He didn't want to mention to him that she's the one who texted him, for fear it might bring him over the edge.

"I guess we have more things in common than you thought hun, Fred?"

He ignored the nickname, Freddie couldn't resist his curiosity in this young mans' past. Maybe he can look up this chick, see what she's done with her life.

"What was her name?" he asked, "If you mind me asking?" he added quickly.

Xavier let out a long sigh.

"...Melanie Puckett."

* * *

THIS EVENING.

* * *

Sam was checking into her hotel room in Massachusetts. She couldn't believe she was so close to Freddie!

Everything seemed so different to her. Like this was the start to an awesome adventure.

She hoped that Cat had everything under control... She decided to give her a call.

"Hi Sam!"

"Hi Cat, how's it going?"

"I'm alright I guess, it's just a bit hectic over here..."

"Cat I'm sorry! I feel really guilty leaving you alone like this at the last minute."

"Don't be, it's okay, you need to talk to Freddie again, I get it, I did the same with Robbie 2 years ago. I'm so happy that I did, I'm just disappointed It took you so long. You don't realize what you have until it's gone."

Sam was dumbfounded by Cat's mini speech.

"Wow Cat, that was deep... For you I mean."

"I know right?" She giggled.

And... She's back.

"Well I wand just checking up on you, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure! Bye Sam!"

She hung up, and looked out the window.

It's raining.

"Must it rain wherever I go?" she mumbled, but he couldn't resist the faint smile on her face.

She missed the rain.

It reminded her of home.

Acting upon impulse, she ran out the hotel room and sprinted out into the lobby, nearly knocking over a bellhop.  
She shoved the door open and took a deep breath of the fresh air. The air that was not hot and musty, like at work.

She realized that she must have looked like a lunatic, but she honestly didn't care, Sam let the rain soak her cloths and make her hair wet.

She looked up at the grey sky, and sighed happily...

She felt so care free and giddy, that she did what she came there to do before she chickened out.

She pulled out her phone and typed out a text message.

_'__Freddie, I'm in town. Let's talk.'_

She pressed send immediately, then trudged up to her room, ignoring all odd glances people were giving her.

She swiped the key though the lock and ran in to flop on her bed.

It's been years since she felt like this... Like there was nothing to worry about, and just live in the moment.

She closed her eyes, with her wet cloths on.

So what there were puddles of water on her bed?

That's what maids are for anyways right?

Sam drifted off to sleep, dreaming about... not ham, or bacon, or ribs, or even fat cakes... Nope, she was dreaming about

Fried Chicken.

* * *

**Because everybody knows what that means. :)**

**Hey guys, sorry for the really short transitional chapter. 4th one is coming soon enough, but I'm updating fast enough for your likings anyways right? I hope so! :)**

**And wow, did I shock you or what? I guess you guys didn't even really stop to care about Xavier...**

**Shame on you!**  
**Haha, reviews are always appreciated but are not required...**

**Wow that sounded weird...**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading,**

**~Katie**


	4. Revelations

**Here you go, new chapter, happy belated Valentine's day!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Revelations_

* * *

Freddie was shocked. Melanie? Melanie Puckett?  
He couldn't believe his ears.

He couldn't possibly be lying, she must have been real.

Unless it wasn't the same Melanie Puckett...

_Yeah, becuase there are 50,000 other Melanie Pucketts in the world with blonde hair, blue eyes and is 23 years old just like me._

But... Still.

"Do you have her picture?"

"Of course I have her picture," he scoffed,"In my wallet. Go get it."

Freddie rolled his eyes, got up and went to fetch his wallet, and there she was, in the front pocket of the wallet was the picture of Sam, err, Melanie.

He would've been fooled it was Sam, if not for the super straight hair and the gold _'Melanie'_ necklace around her neck.

So Sam has been truthful, she was real.

_What a small world!_ He thought sarcastically

Freddie had a feeling he wouldn't have liked her very much.

How can Sam's twin sister cheat on his roomate-maybe-friend? It was hard to imagine.

But it just made everything more real.

If Sam's twin sister already has a baby... So can other friends his age.

In fact he heard that Wendy eloped 2 years ago, and is expected her first child.

Is he really that old? He's only 23!

_Oh gosh, what about Sam?_

No. He wouldn't let himself think of her like that.

Freddie sleeping that night was just out of the question, there were just too many things on his mind, so many questions left unanswered.

He felt like he was quizzing himself.

Do you actually really want to see Sam?

_Yes. Without a doubt._

Does she know that she hurt you?

_Apparently yes._

Doesn't that Bother you?

_A little bit..._

But you still want to see her?

_Yes!_

Freddie, you idoit, it's been 5 years... She could be married for all you know!

Freddie's eyes widened in horror.

_Where the heck did that thought come from?_ He scolded himself.

But as much as it pained Freddie to admit, it could be true. Which led him to his next question.

Do you still love her?

He hesitated for a bit... He wasn't sure.

He knew he had strong feelings for her still, but was he still as desperately in love with her as he had once been?

It's not like he even tried dating anyone else... What was the point? So perhaps he was 'too busy,' but would he have if he wasn't?

Freddie knew the answer.

Love can cause you to do crazy things.

He tried in vain to remember that hazy summer... But he couldn't.

Freddie knew he couldn't pull this off any longer. He had to know the truth.

What did he do?

There was only one person who could answer all his questions honestly...

Spencer.

* * *

2:30 AM. THE CAMBRDIGE INN.

* * *

_"Freddie, this is my friend Sam. She's from across town. She and her mom moved in a month ago."_

_"Hi," he mumbled._

_"'Sup," Sam nodded, "Let me guess, you're a nerd right?"_

_"Sam!" Carly exclaimed._

_"What? He looks like one, so I though I'd ought to ask. Sorry Carly but I can't be seen hanging around nerds!"_

_"Your mean," Freddie states,"why are you friends with her?"_

_"Why are you friends with him?" She asked Carly, bewildered._

_"Freddie lives in the apartment across from mine in Bushwell. With his mom, Mrs. Benson." Carly explained._

_"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute Carls. His mom is Mrs. Benson?"_

_"Yeah," he said, "what's it to you?"_

_"That lady is crazy!" She exclaimed._

_"Sam!" Carly chided, at the same time Freddie said,_

_"Don't talk about my mom like that!"_

_"We were at the grocery buying ham last week, and she came told my mom that," Sam pinched her nose and mocked Mrs. Benson, " 'Ham is a horrible for your health because it has too much sodium and can block your arteries.' And then she told my mom to come to her tofu eating classes."_

_Freddie mumbled incohently and then said, "It's not that bad..."._

_"This is rich," Sam laughed, "Let me guess you... like Galaxy Wars?"_

_"Maybe. So what?"_

_"Sam!" Carly scolds once again, "Be nice."_

_"Oh come on Carls! He's asking for it!"_

_"Her name is Carly." Freddie stated, matter of factly._

_"I know that dipwad!"_

_"Then why did you call her ca-"_

_"Haven't you ever heard of a nickname?" She interrupted._

_"Sure I have! Freddie's a nickname he boasted."_

_"Wait...? What is your name?" Sam asked._

_"Fredward Benson," he mumbled._

_"FREDWARD!? Your name is fredward? Your mom's phycho!" Sam was laughing so hard, she could hardly catch her breath, even Carly was giggling, "That's the weirdest name I've ever heard."_

_"What about you? Sam is a boys name, so your full name must be Samantha."_

_Sam's face went red._

_"You ever call me that again, I'll punch your nerdy face in!"_

_"What's so bad with Sama-" Freddie began._

_"Don't..."_

_"The next 2 syllables in your name, that I'd rather not mention right now." He concluded quickly._

_"It's a weak frilly flower girly one that's what."_

_"But you are a-"_

_Smack!_

_"Ow!" Freddie whined._

_"Why don't you keep your mouth shut?"_

_"I hate you," he grumbled._

_"Ooh... You heard that Carls? He hates me!"_

_"There you go again with the nicknames. You know her for one week and you-"_

_"What's your problem? Jealous?" She prodded, "Cause I have one for you too!"_

_"Really?" he asked hopefully._

_"Yeah! Wanna know what it is?"_

_"Sam..." Carly warns warily._

_"What?" He asked intrigued._

_"Nub. You're a nub. That's worse that a geek, dork and nerd put together."_

_Carly sighed disapprovingly._

_"That's enough Sam, I'm sorry Freddie, will I see you at Wendy's birthday party? She's turning 8!"_

_"What? She's having a party? I never got invited!" He exclaimed._

_"Oh..." Carly said embarrassed. It must've been a mistake._

_"I heard the only place you're ever invited to is outside." Sam snickered._

_"And I heard you were born on a farm," Freddie retorted._

_"It was a BUS!"_

_"Whatever, I don't like you, just to make that clear."_

_"Oh, bohoo, I'm so sad! C'mon Carly let's go, lunch is almost over."_

_The two girls got up and left the table. Carly shot Freddie an apologetic glance, and mouthed a 'Sorry'._

_And walked off leaving him alone._

_'Not cool Sam...' She warned the blonde as they walked away._

_Freddie sighed and continued his lunch, completely unaware that Sam was looking back at him._

_"He's different," she said, to no one in particular, "I like him."_

_"You just like bugging him," Carly corrected._

_Sam shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Ehh..."_

* * *

Sam woke up from from her dream.

She smiled.

Those were the simple days.

She could even say that her mother was normal back then.

But, if course, nothing good ever lasted in Sam's childhood.

Everything went downhill from there.

By middle school sam's title switched to 'Bully' from her previous 'Mischievous Prankster' status.

There are psychological reasons for children acting out.

Sam certainly knew that from experience.

The truth was, that if any adult took the time to talk to her... They'd understand the sudden change of behaviour.

Sure, Sam and Principal Franklin were buds, He was a great principal, but he wasn't exactly good at the whole 'disciplinary' thing.

Detention for some kids was a death sentence, but Sam secretly enjoyed it.

Anything to delay getting back to the dump of a house she lived in.

Like she mentioned. Good things never stayed.

Her father was a perfect example of that. So was a couple of her mother's fiancés.

There has been some decent boyfriends, that made an effort to be nice to Sam. Who made her happy, especially between the ages of 10-12.

They played with her, talked to her, were friendly to her...

Until they got too friendly.

Sam did NOT want to think about that.

So, like she mentioned before, there was a reason, so as a babysitter, she wanted to be there for kids, pay attention to them. Because she knows what could happen to them if she doesn't.

Nobody deserves the messed up life she dealt with.

Sam was like a fatcake.

Hard icing shell, with soft sugary filling in the middle.

And it was pretty hard to get to the filling without biting through the shell first, which, was exactly what Freddie did.

The only guy who was able to do it. Ever.

Sam was awoken from her absentminded state, by her phone beeping. New text message.

_'Okay. Let's meet tomorrow morning 10 o'clock. Skybucks. It's 10 minutes away from campus.'_

Sam was startled. She didn't fully comprehend how close she was to Freddie until he answered back.

She was suddenly filled with giddy and excitement.

_'Perfect. See you then.'_

Send.

Sam fell back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

FREDDIE'S POV. THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

* * *

"Spencer?"

"Who is this?" A familiar, yet groggy voice asked.

"Spencer! It's me, Freddie!"

"Oh, hi, um, would you mind asking me why you are calling me a 2:00 IN THE MORNING?" he yelled.

"Sorry, Spence, but I really need to talk to you." I pleaded.

"Can't it wait?" he whined, typical Spencer.

"No." I insisted.

"Okay Freddie, what is it? I haven't heard from you in a year or so."

"Did you tell Carly where I am?"

"What?! No. I kept your promise Freddie." He panicked.

"Okay, I believe you, it's just that..." I trailed off.

"What?"

MIght as well get to the point.

"Sam's in town. She wants to talk to me."

"WHAT?"

"I'm as surprised as you are."

"Freddie, I promise I didn't tell anyone your whereabouts." He insisted.

Hmm, interesting. This meant that Sam actually took the effort of finding me, it wasn't some sort of coincidence.

"Okay, so... I wanted to know, umm..." I rambled.

"Spit it out kid!"

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"What happened?" He repeated warily. Even in his sleepy state, he knew exactly what I was talking about

"Yes, I said, 'What happened?'" I confirmed.

"You really don't remember?"

"No. None of it, and it's annoying the chizz out of me!" I replied.

"Okay, sit down, it's a long story, let me just get some coffee or something. I'll call you back,"

"That's fine."

"And Freddie, I'm warning you. It gets bad. It was summer I've wanted to forget..."

"I'm sorry Spencer, but it's really important to me." I apologized.

"I get it, you want to know the truth." He assumed.

"Yeah."

"Alright, so it started when you freaked out in my apartment, and we had to bring you to the hospital..."

* * *

5 YEARS AGO. 3 HOURS AFTER FREDDIE'S PANIC ATTACK IN SPENCER'S APARTMENT.

* * *

"Spencer?" A middle aged doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Yes, doctor...?"

"Maxwell."

"How is he?"

The doctor sighs.

"He's completely unresponsive. It doesn't look good, I'm afraid. We're under the impression he's suffering depression, anxiety and, um, temporary insanity, possibly other things, we're still observing him."

"What? But how's this possible? He's always bee-" Carly qustioned, shocked.

"Carly, speak for yourself," Spencer said softly, "You haven't seen him yet. Can we... Uh, see him?"

"You can. But he won't talk to you."

"Carly, go ahead."

Carly cautiously entered Freddie's room. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Freddie?"

He was staring out the window with a blank expression. It pained her to see him that way, he looked so... out of it.

"Freddie?" she repeated. "It's me, Carly."

"Freddie please! Look at me!" Carly pleaded pathetically.

Freddie didn't even seem to aknowledge her, just kept on staring intensly out the wondow.

"I, I-I can't do this!" She runs out of the room, tearing up.

One of her best friends disappeared without a trace, while her other one is stuck in a deep depression. It was too much for her to handle.

"Spencer... He's empty." She cried.

"I know," he said sadly.

"What... What should we do?" She asked, afraid.

"Honestly Carls? I just agreed with his mother to look after him for the summer. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do!  
He goes into hysterical half hour episodes until he calms down, and then he plummets into a unresponsive state for hours. The doctor said this will turn into a pattern!" Spencer rambled, "I mean... look at him."

He gestered to the bed. But it was unnoccupied.

"Um, spencer... Where did he go?" Carly asked him, alarmed.

"What the hell? Carly what time is it?" Spencer questioned.

"2:00, why?"

"How long has he been like this?" Spencer asked the doctor.

"An hour."

"Oh god, it's time." Spencer moaned.

"Time?" The doctor asked.

"Just look for him, and then get out of his way." Spencer explained.

The three of them went off running in diffrent directions.

Carly quickly found Freddie in the hall, staring at a nurse.

"Sam!" He gasped.

"Oh, dear god. Spencer!" Carly screamed.

"Sam! Sam listen to me! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I'm sorry!" Freddie kept repeating, approaching the nurse.

"Freddie, that's not Sam, that's a nurse." Carly explained rapidly, while she jerked his arm back.

"No don't touch him!" yelled Spencer, who just turned the corner.

It was too late.

The moment Carly pulled him back, Freddie turned to her, completely caught her off guard yanked her, which caused a distinct 'pop' noise from Carly's arm, in the other direction and roughly slammed her against the wall.

Carly shrieked, a couple of nurses surrounded her.

"My shoulder..." She yelped, in tremendous pain.

"Don't let me loose her!" He screamed in panick.

"Ms, get away, he thinks your Sam." Spencer warned the woman.

"No, He'd never hurt Sam." She mused, "Let him see me. He'll realize I'm not her himself."

he ran to the nurse and stroked her blonde hair.

"Sam," he murmured.

The nurse spun around on her heel and looked Freddie in the eye.

"Hello Freddie. I'm Rachel."

Freddie saw it immediately. Her eyes, they were brown. Not blue. It wasn't her.

He fell to the floor and cried again.

Security guards dragged him back into his room.

"You're not allowed in there anymore." One said, to Carly.

"C'mon carly let's go. The doctors need to see him privately." Spencer reasoned, "We'll come back tomorrow. Is your shoulder alright?"

"No, He dislocated it. They had to pop it back in. It hurts like shit." She groaned.

"Carly..."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"It hurts like chizz," she corrected herself, "We can't leave him all alone, though."

"We have to, these people are trained to handle these situations, you can get hurt again."

"But-"

"We'll come back tomorrow." He comprimised, "I have to clean out the apartment anyways."

"Is it bad?"

"Mom and Dad's wedding china?" He started, "We'll be lucky if we can find all the pieces."

"...Oh Sam," she muttered under her breath, "what have you done?"

* * *

"Okay, so I mistakened a nurse for Sam, So what?" I defended myself. Not understanding the severity of it.

"Oh gosh, Freddie! That's not even half of it, you dislocated Carly's shoulder! It was bad! That was only the first day!" He exclaimed.

I sighed, uncertainly.

"Then what happened next...?"

* * *

FREDDIE'S POV. 5 DAYS LATER.

* * *

"Alright Freddie, how are you today?" Asked the stupid doctor.

_How do you think I feel?_

"Whats on your mind?"

_The only thing that's been in my mind for the last 168 hours. Sam._

"Did you sleep well?" He interrogated.

_No. I didn't sleep at all. How could I? Sam is gone, Sam is gone,_  
_Sam is gone..._

He was getting annoying, and not helping me. He was suppose to help me find Sam!

"Carly wants to see you."

_She's not Sam. I don't want to see anyone except for Sam._

Wait a minute... Did he say Carly?

"Where am I?" I blurted out.

The doctor looked at me in alarm. Most probably since it was the first time I spoke in days.

"What did you say?"

"I said where the hell am I? Did I stutter?" I asked, extremly irritated.

"Freddie, you're at Troubled Waters mental institution. You are going through some psychological problems right now." He explained calmly.

_Troubled waters, mental institution, Sam. The kiss, mood app, in love._

Click.

* * *

NORMAL POV.

* * *

"Bullshit" Freddie responded.

"Excuse me?" Doctor Maxwell asked.

"We're here to find Sam! There's nothing wrong with me! It's Sam, she checked herself in here."

"Why do you have to find Sam?" The doctor asked, confused.

"Because she kissed me at the lock in 3 days ago." He said frantically.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Carly? Come in here please." He called out.

Carly walked in.

"Yes?"

"Did something significant happen in this hospital between Sam and Freddie?"

"Yeah, they got together here. Why, what's the matter?" she panicked.

"I have to find Sam, and tell her how I feel." Freddie piped up.

"Spencer!" She yelled, he came running in.

"What? What is it?"

"Freddie, what date is it today?" Asked the doctor.

"April 12th 2011." He said immediatly.

Spencer's eyes widened and Carly gasped.

"No! No, no, no... This can't be happening." She moaned.

"This is more serious than we thought," Doctor Maxwell concluded.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Freddie is experiencing past-life regression," He explained.

"What does that mean?" Spencer demanded.

"It means that he's subconsciously turning back the clock to when things were going well in his life."

Spencer gave him a funny look.

Doctor Maxwell sighed.

"In other words. Being here triggered his memory into thinking he's here to do what he was doing the last time he was here which was, I am guessing..."

"...to start their relationship..." Carly finished, "Oh my god this is so bad! Sam's not here!"

And when he figures that out..." The Doctor trailed off.

"What?!" Screamed an worried Spencer.

"I'm afraid things are only going to go downhill from here."

* * *

"Stop! Please I get it, it was bad, I just...Can we finish this another time, it's too much for me to handle." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Freddie, we'll take a break, finish up this conversation another day." Spencer said sympathetically.

"Okay, I have to go now." Freddie said after a while.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked concerned.

"To be honest, no, I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright I wanted to know." He reminded him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Freddie ran out of his room and bolted to the bathroom.

When he was done he waked back in.

"Your wasted too?"Xavier slurred.

"No, get away from me."

He was still a bit disturbed with the whole 'my roomate is my ex girlfriend's twin sister's ex' story and he was exhausted.

He finally fell asleep, but only to be welcomed by the devil of nightmares.

After all of this, he still couldn't understand why he had such a desire to see Sam.

There's only one thing to be said.

Only That blonde headed demon makes him go insane.

Yet in a distorted way, he'd never have it any other way.

He takled his dreams with a smile on his face.

If he has to be the nerdy night in shining armour to save his princess Puckett, then so be it.

He didn't give a shit what his dreams threw at him.

He was seeing Sam in 6 hours.

* * *

**Sooo... What happenes... You'll find out next chapter. :)**

**So, yes, not much revelation with Melanie. You guys were really shocked about that, but I promise it's coming soon.**

**You guys are so involved in this story! Lol! So comment below, share your thoughts, expectations, predictions...**

**They are always appreciated.**

**Until next time,**

**-Katie**


	5. Doomed

**It is finally here! What is you ask? Read to find out! **

**I'm warning you.. Things get intense. And I have to thank you guys so much! 30 reviews in 4 chapters! That's a lot for me! My last story had 21 reviews for around 10 chapters! I'm glad you're liking it! Now speaking of enjoyment...  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Doomed._

* * *

Freddie was gulping down a glass of water, just about ready to go meet Sam.

"Hey um, Freddie?" asked Xavier.

"What?" He said distractedly.

"I forgot to ask you yesterday, what's the name of the girl _you_ were crazy for."

"Hun?" He almost choked on his water.

"That girl. What's her name? I told you mine."

"Uh, her name is uh..." He trailed off.

There was no way he was going to tell him it was Melanie's twin sister.

Xavier was still staring at him.

"...Rebecca Berkowitz! Now excuse me, but I have to go."

"In your underwear?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

Freddie looked down, and to his embarrassment he was still in his boxers.

"Right after I get changed!" He announced.

Xavier chucked, "That guy and girls I swear...Who the heck gets depressed over a girl named Rebecca Burkowitz?" he mumbled under his breath, walking away.

"Hey, don't walk away!" Freddie yelled from the other room.

"What?"

"Last night, after I puked, you were more drunk than ever before."

Xavier sighs, aggravated.

"I don't like talking about my problems!"

"And I don't like seeing you waste you're life! I'm graduating Xavier, I can't help you with school anymore! You're gonna fail next year!"

"I'm not gonna flunk," He mumbled.

"You are if you don't stop stealing my notes from my sophomore year."

Xavier eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know about it. And that's why I signed up for meetings."

"I don't need to go to those retarded meetings!"

"I'll _make_ you go." Freddie threatened.

"What are you? My older brother?!"

"I'll act like one if I have to. Don't make me tell Professor Gapnerg how you passed his exam..."

"You wouldn't!" Xavier seethed.

"I sure would. I've gotta go, but you're not backing out of this."

"I hate you," He growled.

"Good to know," Freddie retorted, before stomping out of the room.

_I have better things to do than fight with a problematic kid._

He stopped, and looked back somberly.

He shouldn't have thought that, not long ago, he was in the same boat.

If he had to be Xavier's Spencer, then so be it.

Because he knows it works.

* * *

SKYUBUCKS- 9:56 AM.

* * *

"Hello, what can I get you?" A Skybucks employee asked Sam.

"Uh, a muffin, no wait a bagel- no I want a... Do you sell Canadian fat cakes?"

"No. They're illegal," she gave Sam a funny look, "but we have American fat cakes."

"Dammit." she grumbled,"Never mind then."

Sam walked back to her booth.

She was freaking out, in the matter of minutes Fredward Benson would be here.

Why couldn't she calm her nerves?

She's been here for 10 minutes. And she was sure it looked like she had ADHD or something, she couldn't stop fidgeting.

She was twiddling her thumbs, checking her phone, glancing at the door, jumping up and down in her chair, glancing back at the door...

Over and over again.

"Excuse me, Ms?"

Sam looked up from her phone startled.

A dark-skinned guy her age slid into the booth in front of her.

"What?"

"I couldn't help noticing... Are you Sam Puckett?"

She lets out a long sigh, and forces a smile.

"Yes, that's me," she replies.

"Awesome! I thought it was you! Look I'm a big fan of ICarly and I just thought I'd ask yo-"

"Look dude, I'm kind of busy right now. Can you leave?" She interrupted rudely.

"You're busy?" he scoffed, "You've been sitting here alone for the past 15 minutes! Anyways, I always thought you looked pretty hot, and since I don't see any ring on your finger I though maybe you-"

"Well you thought wrong."

"C'mon babe," The annoying man put an arm over her shoulder, which she immediately pushed off, "we can have _lots_ of fun together-if you know what I mean."

He winks at her.

"Dude, if you don't leave me alone in the next 30 seconds I promise you'll have to visit your dentist for a new set of teeth." She warned him, disgusted.

"Ohh, I like me a feisty girl," He said, not getting the hint,

"You are so damn hot I think I'd better just kiss you right now-"

She punched his face before he was able to finish his sentence.

"Ow, damn girl, you punch like a fuckin' hot bitch-"

"Leave her alone. She's with me." A surprisingly familiar low voice interrupted.

Sam spun around to her surprise to see an angry Freddie.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Sam," he smirked, "Long time no see."

"What's she to _you_?" The guy asked Freddie.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to mess with my girlfriend." Freddie mused.

"You're with_ him_?" he ridiculed.

"Would you like to take this outside?" She threatened.

"Sure."

"Listen man, you don't want to mess with her... Ever heard of the butter sock?

Colour drained from his face.

"I-I, t-thought that was just a myth!" He glanced around nervously.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not. Do you want to find out?" spat Freddie.

"No. I'll be on my way now. Bye."

He quickly ran out of Skybucks.

Freddie slid into the booth.

There was an awkward silence.

Sam couldn't help stare at him. He didn't change at all... Except, of course he looked older, but so did she.

"Hi Freddie,"

"Hi."

"So...I'm your girlfriend?" She teased.

Freddie blushes, "It worked didn't it?"

"I know, I was kidding." she thanked him,

"So...How goes it?"

"Pretty good, I'm finishing school in 2 weeks."

"Awesome."

"You...?"

Sam cringed, ready for Freddie to laugh at her.

"I'm managing my own babysitting business."

"That's great Sam."

She opens one eye, and stares at him in awe.

She just told him that she's working with kids legally, and he thinks it's great?

"Yeah, it is." She agreed.

Sam glances at the bakery counter, and Freddie follows her gaze.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good." She lied.

"No you aren't. I'm not blind, I saw the way you were looking at those doughnuts. A dozen?"

"Sure, Thanks."

"No problem, Puckett."

* * *

"So then I told the kid, 'You're not as stong as you think you are, pushing your sister down like that,' and he was like, 'oh yeah? Prove it', and then I said two words, my friend, two words... 'Butter sock.'"

Sam snickered, remembering the moment.

Freddie was only half paying attention.

He was very confused.

Of course he loved spending time with Sam, but why would she contacting him out of the blue to talk about random things?

Isn't there a more serious reason for her trip? Or was it just that she felt guilty, and wanted to catch up with him...

Freddie couldn't tell.

"Look Sam, not that I'm not happy to see you- because I am- but why are you here?!"

"Is it so bad that I miss you?" She replied, taken back.

"Yes! Sam you left without a trace, and then you magically reappear 5 years later, what gives?"

"I said I missed you," Sam responded softly.

"Yeah, well missing me isn't an excuse, did you know that I went through a phase thinking that every blonde was you?"

"That's why I told Carly to tell you that I still cared about you."

"If you really cared about me, you would've come there yourself." he commented.

Sam frowned.

"...Freddie"

He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, it was so hard on me. You don't even have the slightest clue..."

"I didn't know what to do! Okay?" The blonde admitted, "There was too much going on, and you weren't treating me well enough for me to believe that you really loved me... So I left."

Freddie parted his lips to speak, but Sam cut him off.

"-And trust me, I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing... But leaving the one I loved... It hurt me.

Then hearing that you were going crazy over me freaked me out. It made me realize the feelings I had for you... And they scared me."

"Sam..."

"-So I tried to ignore it. Let it go. Push you away, and concentrate on something else... And it worked for a bit! I mean, I always thought about you once in a while, but seeing your picture... I had to see you again, alright?"

"I guess, I did something similar, focusing on my studies here," Freddie said softly.

"I'm sorry what it did to you... But it did something to me too. I wanted to make myself proud. Do something in my life alone that I can accomplish. Try to do something with my life, while I figured things out... Makes sense?"

"Yeah. It does. I'm sorry. It's just been bugging me you know?" He responded, still not satisfied.

"I know."

Freddie was still feeling rather bitter, and after a long pause he blurted something out he definitely didn't need to say.

"So how's Melanie?"

Sam's eyes fell to the floor, her mouth tugged downwards.

"Not good, she's been going through some... difficult times. She cheated on her boyfriend and gave birth- Wait a minute. How do you know about her?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend she cheated on? My roommate."

"Oh, she's been a mess. Wait? Xavier is your roommate? _At MIT?_ What the hell? How do you live with that guy?" She screeched.

"It's hard, but I deal. So..." His eyes met hers, silently asking her to continue.

"She tried to leave her baby with me a few times. She's hopeless. Her baby's up for adoption."

"What? _Why? _She can't just abandon her baby after it's born! It's her responsibility! Doesn't she care for her child?" Freddie demanded, shocked.

Sam gave Freddie an odd look.

"She's in jail, Fredward."

"_What the hell?_"

"Baby's father didn't want it. Wasn't eligible to go back to school, She couldn't go back to Xavier..."

"Why not?" Freddie frowned, under his impression, Xavier certainly wanted the child.

"Because he started her up on drugs. He's a drug dealer!"

Freddie stood up from his seat, Bewildered.

"Xavier doesn't do drugs! He's an alcoholic, but he doesn't do drugs! I lived with him for a year! I _know_ him." _I think._

Sam tugged his shirt, when people began to turn their way.

"_Sit down!_" she hissed.

"Xavier is _not_ a stoner."

"Then why is she hooked on meth? Why did she have to have her baby taken away from her? Why did she tell me it was Xavier's fault? That he gave her meth, and then she robbed a bank because she couldn't damn think straight! Didn't have the money to support her child? Why did I have to pay over 50 grand for her court costs? Because Xavier got her into this mess! And your defending him?" Sam hollered.

"Why didn't she just abort it?" He asked.

_Smack!_

"Don't you dare talk about my nephew that way!"

People were starting to stare at the two of them.

"Sam, I don't want to fight, but this is a serious matter. You don't go making accusations like that! If I find crystal Meth in my apartment... _I_ could be thrown into jail!"

"Then let's go."

Freddie sighs, takes her hand and breaks into a run.

"We have to get there now." He explains.

"Why?"

"Because they're inspecting the dorms tomorrow! To see what that have to repair over the summer." Freddie countered.

"Shit. Freddie, you should be glad I came." She said carelessly.

Freddie stopped abruptly and looked into her eyes.

"I _am_ glad. I've wanted to see your beautiful face for the past 5 years." He said softly, touching her cheek, "Did you not hear what I said? I went crazy over you! I _loved_ you."

"Loved?" Sam winced, "What about now?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out Sam."

"Freddie?" She squeaked, she sounded scared... vulnerable, almost.

"Yes?"

"I-I , I... Never mind. Lets go."

Freddie let go of her hand and let her walk ahead of him.

He sighed, and ran his hand through his brown hair.

He knew what she was going to say.

And now that he was starting to learn about his depression...

He wasn't sure that he could handle hearing it.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Don't get all mad at me now... You saw the second genre... When there's romance there's always...  
**

**You fill the blank.**

**What do you think will happen now that Sam and Freddie met? What do you think of Xavier? Melanie? **

**I really want to know! :)**

**So, until next time...**

**~Katie**


	6. Unravelings

**Hello, Here's the next chapter... I think some of you will be happy with it... And some others won't...**

**You'll see why.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay so, here we are. Search. Tear the whole place apart. I promise you won't find anything here."

Sam gives Freddie a skeptical look.

"Fine. Don't believe me? Here look."

Freddie marched over to the kitchen and emptied all of their cupboards and shelves.

Nothing.

"People don't hide meth in their kitchen stupid," she growled, "we have to look in your room. You know, plant the evidence somewhere else. So he can frame you, incase he gets caught."

"What? No! Xavier isn't like that! He's a troubled kid going through rough times, but he is not a drug dealer I swear to God!"

Sam shakes her head.

"It only adds up."

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Freddie grumbles.

Sam hears. And she feels like she's experiencing déjà vu.

* * *

5 YEARS AGO.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this? I can't believe we're doing this!" Cat whined.

"C'mon Cat! Nothing better than influencing a bunch of older people to let strangers take care of their children.

I mean it's like technically you are one so-"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that sometimes I confuse you for a 10-year-old, that's what."

Cat pouted.

"Lets just do this."

The two girls entered the office building and took the elevator. They'd be working from the top floor down, until they end up in the lobby again.

Sam pressed the 50 button.

"So, uh, why are you here again? You never actually told me..."

Sam sighs. "Personal reasons alright?"

"Personal like I don't wanna talk about it personal or personal personal, like your off on a self discovery adventure, or running away from love or something..."

Sam's face goes red.

"Aha! It is a boy! It's a boy! Isn't it?" She squeals.

"No," Sam mumbles, "it's the self adventure one."

"The self discovery?"

"Yeah."

Cat giggles. "Sure it is!"

"What?"

"Nobody blushes about self discovery Sam." She said nonchalantly.

Sam glances back at the door.

"How many floors are there on this thing?"

"Your avoiding the question Sam..." She declares in a sing-song voice.

Sam growls at Cat in irritation.

Cat steps back.

"Don't hurt me!" She shrieked.

"You really are a baby," Sam mutters.

Cat ignores the comment, and continues to question her, pushing her limits.

"It's Freddie isn't it?"

Sam freezes.

"I know who Freddie is Sam, I've met him before, and I watched iCarly."

The blonde gave up.

"Okay, so what if it is him? And what if I still love the jerk, and so what I ran away from him? It's just tha-"

DING!

"Oh, finally." Sam rushes out of the elevator and gives Cat a flyer from her bag.

"You go down that hall, and I'll go down this one."

"Sam! You weren't done tal-"

"See ya!" She called over her shoulder.

Cat watched Sam disappear into one of the offices. She hears persuading, complaining, whining and then threatening. All from Sam.

5 minutes later she walks out with a satisfied smirk.

"What happened?" Cat wondered out loud.

"I just got ourselves our first appointment. 3 kids, 8:00. 75 bucks each."

Cat looks at Sam in amazement.

"Your turn."

"But Sam-"

She shoves her into another office before she runs off the other direction.

"I'm not gonna let this go Sam," she mumbles.

"Oh look! Fish!"

* * *

"... And his last not-so-secret stash is right here! See? Beer, Champaign, Tequila, Gin, Whiskey, Vodka... Man I should really get rid of these...But no drugs."

"Well, duh. He wouldn't put the drugs in the same place he'd put the alcohol." She reasoned.

"There's nothing here Sam! Where would you think it would be?"

"I know where."

"How?"

Sam gave Freddie a pointed look.

"Don't be an idiot Freddie. My mother is a drug addict."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, well then... Where is it?"

"In his socks."

"What?"

"The meth, will be in his socks. In his drawer. We looked everywhere else right?"

Sam doesn't wait for an answer. She goes ahead to search his drawer.

"Sam, I don't get it. Why are you so worked up about this?"

"It's just that... Seeing the best behaved most promising Puckett fall out like that is scary!

I'm suppose to be the bad one here-"

"Sam. That's not true."

"Whatever." She blew him off.

"It's not," Freddie insisted.

"It worries me. If Melanie is capable of that. How long will it take for it to happen to me?"

"It won't," he replied, "You said so yourself. You misbehaved as a kid, but now that you're older, you help other children in similar situations.

Besides the times when it's necessary, you aren't a wild child who needs a parole officer anymore."

"You don't get it Freddie! I'm a Puckett! There has never been a Puckett who has not been sentenced to jail. Except for Melanie! And now Melanie is in jail! I'm next!"

"You're only next if you choose to be next."

"That's not what my 'daddy'-" She saw the odd look on his face and dropped the subject.

"Never mind."

"Sam...What? Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I don't understand a lot of things. Because you won't tell me!" He exclaimed.

"If I tell you it would just make everything worse!" Sam snapped.

"Oh Sam, c'mon!"

"Shut it Benson. I'm busy."

She went back to the socks.

"Sam! Sam! We're not done talking about this!"

"Sam's not here right now, leave a message at the beep."

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." Freddie accused.

"Am I?" She asked. "You're trying to pry personal information out of me! What about you? Who's your father and why isn't he here?"

Grief took fell over his face.

"You have no idea what happened!" He snapped, angrily.

"Neither do you!" Sam countered back.

"At least _I_ don't have a restraining order against my father's grave!" He sneered, not thinking before he spoke.

Sam looked as if she was slapped in the face.

Freddie immediately realized what he said.

"Oh no, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I swear..."

"You know what? Fuck you! I should have never came here! I shouldn't have ever looked for you! What was I thinking? You don't care about me! I-I can't believe I spent all this time on you! I hope they find that Crystal Meth in here. I hope you go to prison! I- I can't believe...

"Sam, please-" Freddie pleaded.

"...That I ever fell in love with a jerk like you!" she screamed.

"Sam... No. You have everything wrong you don't understand!"

Freddie began to feel emotions he has never remembered feeling, and before he knew it, was kissing goodbye to his logic and self-control.

He grabbed her by the waist and roughly pulled her back. desperately trying to prevent Sam from vanishing from his life again.

She screamed in terror.

Freddie's eyes widened in shock. Letting go, his arms went limp.

No, not again.

He hurt her again.

In more ways than he could ever understand.

* * *

"Say it Samantha."

"No. I saw it. Mommy's not going to like you anymore." She said boldly, crossing her small arms over her chest.

"Say it!"

"No!" Samantha hollered.

"Say, 'I won't tell mommy, daddy.'"

"You aren't my daddy!" She pouted.

"Yes I am!" He roared.

"No! My daddy loves me!" She cried.

"If he loves you, then why isn't he here?"

Sam stayed quiet.

"Well?" He demanded, impatiently.

"...Because he was bad."

"And where do bad people go?" He questioned her.

"To the naughty chair."

"No you stupid bitch! They go to jail!" Handler roared.

Sam flinched, looking down at her worn out tap shoes.

"That's where you'll end up Samantha. Jail. You know why?"

"Nuh-uh," She mumbled weakly.

"Because You're a Puckett. And Puckett's fail at life. They aren't good at anything."

"I'm good at beauty pageants, and dancing." She stated, staring him in the eye.

"No you aren't. You stink. You're always second place. Winners get first place. Your already a failure Samantha.

Leanne is a winner. She's good at it. You're not."

"But Mr. Handler..."

_"DADDY!"_

"No! You aren't my daddy!" She cried.

She tried to run away from her mother's drunken boyfriend's grasp, but she was pulled back by the waist.

* * *

That was the first time Sam has been beaten. And it was the only time she didn't fight against it.

From that day on, even though Sam may have only been six, she vowed herself to never to be ashamed like that again.

That might have not been completely fulfilled, but with the help of her uncle Carmine, she learned how to fight, so she could be able to at least defend herself.

Samantha soon became Sam. And that pageant girl soon became the school bully.

* * *

"I don't want to see you anymore. " she says stoically.

"Sam. Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I hate you!" She sobbed.

"Sam!" He grabbed her wrist.

Sam, full of rage, and not thinking clearly, grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

Her face was a few inches away from his.

"Don't you ever touch me ever again," she growled,"Or I'll..."

Sam was mortified when she realized what she'd done. She let him go, but he didn't move.

They were so close.

"I-I... Look at me! I was right! I am a Puckett. I'm a violent, aggressive worthless Puckett. I should be in jail. I don't deserve you!"

"Don't you ever say that again." He said sternly.

"What? That I'm worthless? 'Cause I am! I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. Get used to it Benson."

"I will never get used to you talking trash about yourself. Don't do it." He warned.

" You have no right to tell me what to do. I don't know what I ever even saw in you!"

Freddie shook his head. Confidence building up inside him.

"I do. It's the same thing I saw in you," he said genuinely.

"What? What is it?" she breathed.

"This."

Freddie closed the space between them and kissed her passionately.

And just like that, Sam's heart thawed. Freddie's pulse quickened, and Sam snaked her arms around his neck.

Neither of them knew what they were doing. But as their hearts thumped rhythmically against each others' chest...

It felt right.

Sam melted in his embrace.

Freddie felt overwhelmed.

It has happened. Before, he wasn't sure. But now he knew.

Freddie was always in love with Sam.

With each passing day, his mind subconsciously pushed the painful thoughts away, beneath the homework and essays.

But it was back. It was never truly gone.

Freddie caressed her hair, as she buried her face beneath the crook of his neck.

" We have this passion. We're passionate with each other. Weather it's hatred or...love. That's what we are attracted to." He murmured in her ear.

"Freddie I-" Sam began to mumble, but she never got to finish what she was about to say.

For Xavier walked though the door, and took sight of the two in each other's arms.

His expression resembled one of a deer in the headlights.

Freddie and Sam jumped away from each other, startled.

"...Melanie?"

* * *

**Yes, okay, so it was predictable, but... **

**i shall say no more.**

**I want to know what you thought of this. Please review :)**

**To BigFan:**

**Doesn't everyone wish that would happen? But if that was so, what would be the purpose of the story if Sam caved, and went to see him?**

**When Sam has her mind set on something she plans to stick with it. She's a stubborn girl. Read back to the second chapter. Carly has a similar role to play, at that time.**

**~Katie**


	7. Truth

**So here's the next chapter... **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Truth _

* * *

Xavier narrowed his eyes at Freddie.

"I tell you about her yesterday, about how she betrayed me... And now...

I can't believe you."

"No, Xavier..." Freddie interrupted.

"I trusted you!"

"Xavier..."

"I shared personal things with you!"

"Dude..."

"Get away from me." He growled.

Xavier shoved Freddie away and walked up to Sam, trying to contain his tears.

"Well, I can see the pregnancy did a number on you. You look awful." He spat.

Sam let out a cry of disbelief.

"Xavier I-" Freddie tried again.

Sam just stared at the boy with her mouth agape.

Xavier lost it, dropping to the ground and hugging Sam's knees, crying hysterically.

"Please don't leave me again! I love you. Please baby, come back! I'm a mess without you! Baby," he hiccuped,

"please..."

And just as fast as it had started, it was over.

He got up and tried to composed himself. He put on an uninterested look, to matain his cool facade.

"I, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry... Whatever, I moved on. Not interested in you anymore."

Sam and Freddie shared an amused look.

"The award for Understatement of the century goes to..."

"Shut up. I'm over her, really. Got a whole lot hotter chicks just begging to get a piece of me."

"Like how you were with her right no-"

"Shut the fuck up Fred!"

"Xavier, look. I know this sounds crazy, but I am not Melanie. I'm Sam." The blonde explained.

Xavier snorted.

"Okay, so I know I'm not the smartest one in the school and so what I might be a little drunk. You're really gonna think I'm going to fall for that? So I can tell that you don't look as well put together as before, but how would you explain that? Twins? You just had a baby ... Conceived behind my back even! Changing you're name... Ha! Nice try." He ridiculed.

"Yeah. I'm her twin." Sam said bluntly.

"Yeah, right!" He snorted, again.

"If it's any help I thought the same thi-"

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." Xavier cut off.

Xavier was definitley not fond of Freddie at this particular moment.

"Xavier, I am not lying. I'm sorry that Melanie cheated on you, that's not fair... But you should have expected that she only wanted you for the drugs..."

Xavier looked up at Sam in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, let's cut to the chase. Hi, I'm Sam Puckett. I hate you. You ruined Melanie's life, and I want you locked up. So... Where's the meth?"

"I never even touched alcohol before you last year. You know that. And yeah, I may not be exactly intelligent now, but I was able to get into this school right? I never did drugs."

"That's not what Melanie said." Sam snapped.

"Oh c'mon! Twins! Wow! So believable." He laughed bitterly.

"Ugh! Okay, let's just say I am Sam..."

"Aha!" He cried.

Sam was getting annoyed, how can a guy not recognize his ex? It dosn't matter if they're twins or not, he should be able to tell. Although, he was buzzed...

"I _am_ Sam, but lets talk figuratively...

Melanie told me you gave her drugs!"

"Yeah, well Melanie's screwed up. I still love you-her like hell but... I started to get suspicious, I didn't dare say anything, but everything was confirmed when she told me she-you he glared. were pregnant.

She got the drugs from him. Not me. Why would you believe a girl hooked up on Meth anyways?"

"I didn't want to bring that up, but he does have a good point Sam..." Freddie pointed out.

She snarled at both of them, not wanting to admit that she might be wrong.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" She snapped.

"How do I know you're not Melanie?" Xavier retorted, fustrated.

Sam turned around, and sat next to Freddie, on the sofa, before she said anything.

She gestured to the boy who was now staring her down.

"You first." The blonde challenged.

"I'd tell you to search the place, but looks like you've already done that..."

Xavier smirked at Sam.

"Did you find anything...?"

Sam mumbled incoherently.

"Of course you didn't. You're a good actress by the way. _Melanie_. I really don't get it. Why are you trying to bust yourself?

Trying to make a fool out of me? Rub it in my face that you left? Trying to frame me? You hate me that much?

Funny, cause just 2 years ago you claimed you saw us married with kids in a few years.

Obviously you forgot to mention that they wouldn't be _MINE_!" He hollored angrily.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You'd better clean that up," He said gesturing towards his room.

"Actually," Freddie piped up, "after all I cleaned up after you over the past year, I think it wouldn't kill you to cleaned your own shit."

"Thanks Fred," he grumbled.

"Besides, I, uh, lost my mother to substance abuse. You know that..." his voice cracked, "That was something you and- _me and Mel_ had in common..." He said softly.

Sam winced at her past, Freddie saw it and whispered something soothingly in her ear.

She visibly relaxed again.

"...Living with an out of control mom." He finished.

"I know," Sam replied softly.

"Oh yeah, that's right,"

Xavier switched back to his 'tough' attitude, and looked at Sam accusingly.

"You're _"Sam"_ the twin I've never heard of. You never proved it yet."

"Fine, you want proof?"

Xavier nodded his head.

Sam stood up, rasied an eyebrown and gave him a challenging stare.

"Then kiss me."

Freddie jumped off of the couch, not liking where this was going.

"Woah, woah woah. Un-uh. You aren't kissing her." He jabbed a finger into Xavier's chest.

"This isn't the time Freddie..."

"Dude, you better not have highjacked my girl... Or I swear to go-"

"If you kiss me. You'll know. I'm Sam."

"I don't want you kissing her!" Freddie hissed.

"Why? It'll blow your secret?" He sneered, "Cause I really don't give a sh-"

Sam scowled at the bickering.

Where they really that identical? The thought of people knowing that she and Melanie were related alone made her want to gag, not to mention mistakening her for the girl.

This is why people in her old gang, like Dana and Billy Boots, don't need to know this kind of stuff about her.

Yes, she has gone soft over the years, but she wouldn't hesitate putting idiots in their place if try ever mentioned the whole 'related to a prissy daffodil' chizz.

Sam quickly grabbed Xavier by the shirt and kissed him for a few seconds before they both pulled away.

Sam started wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt disgusted, while Xavier crossed his arms across his chest.

His blue eyes casts down.

"Alright, so you are definitely not Melanie." he said soflty.

"And your breath reeks of Vodka, dude! It's noon and you're already drunk? What's the matter with you?"

"Everything." he replied simply.

"Yeah, I noticed that when you first walked in."

Freddie put an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"So, this is Sam. The girl I was talking about. Isn't she sweet?" he teased.

Sam looked up at him. Blue and brown eyes met.

"You were talking about me?" She smiled.

Xavier ruined the moment, utterly confused.

"Wait a minute. If you're..."

"Sam." Freddie spoke for her.

"Right, then where is Melanie? And her baby, and..."

Sam sighed, grabbing her bag.

"Lets go for a walk Xavier. There's a lot you need to know..."

"I'm coming too," Freddie declared.

"Of course Fred," Xavier rolled his eyes, as the three walked out of the dorm.

"Of course."

* * *

9:30 THIS MORNING, SORRENTO, ITALY.

* * *

Carly looked up from her paper. That was the last question.

She smiled at the hot guy sitting in the booth in front of her.

He was at least two years older than her, with dark hair swept across his eyes.

Green eyes. She _loved_ men with green eyes.

"So, uh, that's it."

"Cool." he replied, finishing up his coffee.

He seems interested, she thought to herself. Alright then, time to flirt it up... Carly style.

"Hey, so what's your name again?"

"Adriano"

"So, Adriano, what's your major?" She toyed with her hair and bit her bottom lip, trying to look cute.

"Culinary Arts."

"Oh!" She responded, cheerily.

Adriano looked at Carly incredulously... How dumb can a girl look?

"That means cooking." he said slowly.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I know what that means!" She defended herself, her voice pitching higher.

"Really...?" He drawled out, not convinced.

"Yeah!" She shook her head feverently,"One of my best friends was concedering it before she left to..." Carly frowned at her rambling.

"Why am I telling you this?"

"I really don't know, so are we done this interview?"

"What? Oh yeah! Of course."

She couldn't stop herself looking into those green eyes...

"So I can go home now?" he confirmed.

"Sure." Carly said dreamily, until he got up from the table to put on his coat.

She snapped back to reality.

_ "Wait... NO!"_

Adriano looked back at Carly, raising an eyebrow, and tapping his foot impatiently.

"What?"

"Wanna...get some coffee tomorrow night?" she grinned.

"Carly... Right? Look, you're a pretty and everything, but, I don't want to go out with someone who just throws herself out at people she barely knows."

Her smile falters.

"Oh," She said dejectedly,"Okay."

"So, you'll contact me the day this airs?" Adriano asked.

"Definitely. What's your number?" She asked hopefully.

He could see right through her. Desperate much?

"Bel tentativo..." he chuckled to himself.

In English, he asked,

"Weren't we only suppose to put down our email?"

"Oh, right. Okay then, see you around."

"Spero di no ..."

he muttered under his breath as he quickly walked away.

Carly ran after him.

"What?" she asked.

Carly could speak decent Italian, but she finds it hard to follow along what fluent speakers are saying when they are talking fast. It was a pet peeve of hers. She had to know what people were saying about her, in English and Italien...

"Addio Carly." he called out over his shoulder.

"Ciao" She called back, giving up.

"Why don't any hot Italians like me?" She wondered out loud, going back to her house.

She opened the door, grabbed the mail from the mailbox, and entered the house to find her father reading a book on their sofa.

"Hey, Dad! How's your first month of retirement going?"

"Same thing I told you yesterday. Great, I'm loving it." he laughed.

"Then why can't we go back?" she whined.

"Back where?"

"To Seattle stupid! You know, where Spencer, your eldest son lives?"

"I thought you liked it here." He stated.

"I do dad...But Seattle is still my first home, and I miss it, and there's no reason to stay here anymore."

"What about your job?"

"Eh, I'm Carly Shay, I can get a television job anywhere..." She shrugged off.

"Aren't we confident?" Mr. Shay teased.

"True life of an ex- Internet celebrity."

"Alright Carly, I'll think about it."

Which Carly knows is his way of saying yes indirectly.

"Thank you daddy!"

"I'll be downstairs, if you need me."

"Cool."

"Oh, Carls, you realize that if we move back to Seattle you'll have to get your own place. And of course, I'd be more than glad to pay the first year's rent for you, so you can save up your money."

Carly squeals with joy, dropping the mail. "Oh my gosh, do I get to be in charge of the decor?"

"Of course baby..."

He gets up to pick up the bills.

"Oh by the way, the repair man came today. Internets back up."

Carly gasps,

"So how was the inte..."

Colonel Shay gets up and turns around to find Carly already gone to her room. Most likely to check her email, she recently lost her phone, and the Internet been down for the past two months.

* * *

_You have 125 new messages._

Carly skipped over the ads and work emails, she was just wanted to get the ones from...

Oh, there it is.

Sam Puckett.

* * *

_Carls,_

_She's guilty. 15 years._

_You know when we were young, and I use to always say that it would be the end of the world when the world runs out of ham? That and Melanie goes to the dark side._

_Was I foreshadowing, or something like that chizz? Cause I'm freaking out._

_Have you ever felt like everything you thought you knew... Is really all just lies_

_I really want to talk to you._

_I miss you._

_Sam._

**Sent April 2nd 2018**

* * *

_Carls,_

_Carly where are you? Think this is some kinda of joke? I really need you, and you're not even talking to me._

_I mean I love Cat and all, but I need someone I can be serious with who doesn't get sidetracked whenever I mention the word 'baby'._

_I'm so mad at you right now._

_Sam_

**Sent April 10th 2018**

* * *

_Carls,_

_Did you forget about your best friend going through a crisis or something?_  
_You can at least call me!_  
_Okay, so I realize that it's too expensive to call from your landline... But I thought your phone has an international plan..._

_Baby's up for adoption._

_I feel bad, because he doesn't even have a name._

_Sam_

**Sent April 14th 2018.**

* * *

_Carls,_

_Happy fucking birthday Sam._

_Your best friend disappeared from the face the earth,_

_Sam_

**Sent April 17th** **2018**

* * *

_Carly,_

_I hate you,_

_Sam_

** Sent April 18th 2018**

* * *

_Carly... Freddie knows what happened._

_He wanted to know, so I told him... Not all of it, but enough to make him puke._

_But that's not all..._

_Sam found him._

_Spencer_

**Sent yesteday  
**

* * *

Carly gasped, she was shocked, she couldn't believe that- wait a minute.

Carly back-pedalled.

Spencer knew where Freddie was.

She breathed slowly trying not to make a scene, she was burning up with intense anger.

Carly began dialling a long distance number from her home phone ferociously, not caring about the ridiculously high bill she'd have to pay.

It looks like this summer won't be completely filled with decor planning after all.

Carly Shay was scammed, by her own brother.

She has never felt so betrayed in her life.

* * *

**Uh oh, Carly is in the know, and she doesn't seem to be taking very well...**

**Not too proud of this chapter, in my opinion.**

**What about you? What do you think?**

**Let me know :)**

**~Katie**


	8. Death

**Okay, to end the confusion, Carly wasn't avoiding her on purpose. She wasn't talking to Sam because she lost her phone, and it costs money to talk to someone who lives halfway across the world. _It does._ Then her internet went down. Of course that's not exactly an excuse...**

**I'm sorry it took a while, and that it's a little short.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Death_

* * *

"Where is he? I go to the bathroom for 3 minutes and..."

"Chill Fredlumps, he said he had class..."

Freddie groaned loudly.

"He's lying, he just came back from class... He's already drunk-"

"Just let him cope alright? You can deal with him later."

"Fine."

Freddie brought Sam to the couch and let her sit on his lap.

"I missed you."

He kissed the top of her forehead, then her nose, and then...

"Freddie..."

"What?" He pulled away from her.

"Is this real?" She hesitated.

"Only if you don't run away again..."

He leaned in again, but Sam moved away.

"Okay, that's it. We need to talk..."

"We already talked."

_"We're going to talk."_

"...about?"

"Everything, us. And we have to be honest."

"Yeah, okay that seems fair."

"So..."

* * *

TROUBLED WATERS MENTAL INSTITUTION. DAYS SINCE FREDDIE'S REGRESSION: 3. SIGNS OF GETTING BETTER: NONE.

* * *

"Alright Freddie, lets talk."

"Not now, we have to go find Sam." Freddie responded, distractedly.

"I understand that Freddie, but we're going to have to talk about her first."

His eyes lit up.

"Oh, well that's okay then, I guess."

"So, what is it about this girl that you like so much."

Freddie sighs contentedly,

"Everything. Her hair, her eyes, how she likes to bother me... Her love of food...

She's perfect.

But she doesn't know that I like her back , so I have to get her..." He rushed, scrambling away from the doctor,

"Freddie, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" He hollered.

"Because she's not here, son!"

Freddie's face went from frustration, to shock, to disbelief.

"No, no she's here, we tracked down her phone and its signal came from here. You have to believe me!" He explained frantically.

"Alright Freddie, I believe you. What happened next?"

"Gibby distracted the nurse and we found out she was in room 239. I- I don't remember what happened next..."

The doctor sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere until he gets out of this state. Which only means...

"You want to see her right?"

"Of course!"

Dr. Maxwell sighed again, alright then, lets go to room 239."

He left Freddie in his room, so that he could talk to the nurse.

"But... Dr... 239...That's Hannah's room...Putting our two worse patients together... Not a good idea..."

"Rachel, I realized that, but what else are we suppose to do? According to the records, Sam Puckett has been in room 239... He's not making it up."

"But doctor, it's Hannah!"

"we'll just need back up, then." He turned to Spencer and Carly, " You might want to see this."

"C'mon Freddie..."

"Finally"

The doctor led Freddie towards the door, along with Spencer and Carly, who were close by.

They were followed by several security guards, ready for anything to happen.

"I assume you'd like to talk to her privately, we'll be outside."

"Thank you"

Freddie opened the door and took a step inside.

"Sam?"

There stood a teenage girl with blue eyes and chestnut hair that cascaded down her back, she peered curiously at the older boy in front of her.

"Are you here to take my life? She asked calmly

"What?" Freddie asked, perplexed.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No!" He cried, taken back.

"Don't be afraid, it is what I wanted."

"Where's Sam?" He's asked, nervously.

"Sam? I don't know Sam... My name is Hannah Grace. I'm perpetually sixteen years of age, but I've been alive for centuries... I'm a vampire." She stated, emotionless.

Freddie looked at the girl alarmed.

"I'm miserable here... Please let me die!"

"Sam?"

"Let me die!" She repeated.

"Sam take the wig off, this isn't funny!" Freddie warned.

"Please!" She begged, "I don't want my immortal soul to be kept alive in this fragile mortal body, let me be and kill me now!

"Sam...you're freaking me out!"

"KILL ME NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before plunging to the floor, rocking back and forth.

"My name is Hannah Grace. I'm perpetually sixteen years of age, and I'm a vampire. My name is Hannah Grace. I'm perpetually sixteen years of age, and I'm a vampire. My name is Hannah Grace. I'm perpetually sixteen years of age, and I'm a vampire."

She repeated over and over.

"Sam..."

Freddie walked towards the girl and yanked her hair hard.

She hissed, scaring the daylights out of him.

Suddenly, he remembered everything...

_The kiss at troubled waters, their break up in the elevator, Carly going to Italy, graduation, her leaving him..._

He stumbled out of the room, while some nurses ran to Hannah's aid.

The girl let out an ear-piercing scream.

Besides a wince from the noise, Carly stood there motionless as she watched her best friend crumble into pieces.

He slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"That's not Sam..." He finally croaked out.

"No, it's not." Spencer confirmed.

"She's gone. For good."

"I know, Freddie, it's okay." Spencer bent down next to him, trying to give him comfort.

"No! No! It's not okay!" He cried.

"Go away."

He began sobbing violently, his whole body quaking.

"Well, he's making progress..."

Carly was awoken out of her silence, and snapped at the doctor.

"Could you just shut up already? I know he's your patient, but he's human! Stop talking about him like he's some experiment! He's my best friend! And he's hurt, and god, I know what he's going through, It's hard!"

"Carly?" Spencer got up.

"Just leave me alone." She cried before running away.

* * *

She returned back to Italy that afternoon.

* * *

"Freddie...? Are you okay?"

"I... I remember..."

"Hun?"

"Not all of it, but... We have to call Spencer."

"I don't get it."

"Spencer was explaining to me what happened the summer you left... But I didn't want to hear all of it, it was kind of disturbing... But when you said 'let's talk' it gave me a flashback of me in the mental hospital, and this crazy girl who thought she was a vampire and-" He ranted.

"Okay, you're loosing it!" Sam laughed, oblivious to the importance to this new revelation.

"No, no, I'm not. I want Spencer to finish his story."

He looked into her eyes.

"And if we're ever going to get passed this and talk...You're going to have to hear it too."

Sam's eyes widened. This was the part of her mission.

Detour please?

But she knew there was no way out of it.

* * *

"Spencer!"

"Oh, hi Carly... What's up?"

"Don't you dare what's up me!" Carl snarled.

"So... You know." He replied, lamely.

"Yeah I know!" She exclaimed.

"I can't believe you'd keep that away from me!"

"Carly it was for the best-"

"No! _No!_ You kept me away from my best friend... I didn't know where he was, I was afraid. You were lying this whole time?" She demanded.

"He asked me to!" Spencer defended himself.

"Yeah well all Sam and I wanted to know was that he was okay... That's all we-"

"Sam? Did you just say _Sam?"_

Carly gulped.

"Carly. Did you, or did you not, just said that you and Sam were worried."

"um, Spencer.."

"Carly!" He yelled.

"Yes." She answered back, in defeat.

"So, you're telling me, that you me called here to scold me about me keeping Freddie's location a secret... when you knew all these years were Sam was?"

"Spencer-" She pleaded.

"Do you not realize what you did?"

"Spencer-"

"Let me guess, watching your best friend fall into a deep depression was entertainment to you?" He sneered.

"No, Spencer it wasn't. I-"

"Why couldn't you just tell him where she was? All of this would've been easily solved! A wasted summer for nothing?"

"Sam didn't want me to-"

"Not everything is about you Carls. Ever thought of Freddie? What happened to him?"

"It wasn't my-"

"Forget it."

"No... You don't understand, I found her by accident! After he was admitted! I never would've kept it a secret if I wasn't sworn not to."

"You kept a promise, over your deteriorating friend?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"She didn't want me to tell!" Carly argued.

"Isn't Freddie's health more important to you? He was mentally unstable!"

"Well... he's not anymore." She retorted, pathetically.

"That's not the point."

"I know...But I tried to convince her, I promise, but you know how stubborn she gets sometimes, and she was hurting and I just...

You know what! I don't care... I don't care about Freddie, it's his fault, it's his fault Sam left, it's his fault he ever loved Sam in the first place!

if he was so mentally unstable over a girl, then maybe he would've been better off dead! He was about to kill himself anyways right? Maybe you shouldn't have stopped him in the first place!" Carly screeched.

Carly heard gasps through the phone, and realized what she just said.

"Oh my god! I- I didn't mean that! I I'm sorry I..." She rambled.

_SLAM!_

"Spencer... You still there?" She asked.

"I'm still here Carly, I don't want to be but-"

"Then- Then who?" Carly stammered, afraid.

"Ever heard of a conference call?"

* * *

"Sam..."

"Freddie... No, she didn't mean it-"

"I know that, but how can I-"

he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"This is Cambridge general hospital. Are you Freddie Benson? This contact is the first in Xavier Moore's phone.

Freddie's breath hitched.

"Yes."

"Are you related to this man?"

"No-But he has no family, what happened?"

"I regret to inform you that Mr. Moore has been in a car accident. He was hit by a tour bus..."

* * *

**Oh no!  
**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! :)**

**~Katie**


End file.
